Traditionally, the co-curing of composite aerospace components, such as stringers and panels, has been performed in an autoclave arrangement. However, autoclave assemblies are large, expensive to operate, and can be difficult to maintain. Some attempts have been made to develop a vacuum-bag-only curing processes. However, the cure quality of an autoclave assembly has not yet been duplicated in these alternative vacuum-bag-only systems.
Thus, a vacuum-bag-only curing tool and method using the same are required which provide high cure quality and which avoid the complexities and expense of a traditional autoclave arrangement.